My Sister, My Love
by SisterSafetyPin
Summary: "I have two younger sisters. Andromeda and Narcissa. I love them both, but honestly I cannot say I love them the same..." Bella reflects on her heart and her allegiance. References a past relationship with Andromeda. Bella/Andie


**Warnings:**This story not only has a relationship between to females, they are also sisters. If this offends you in anyway...DON'T READ IT!

**Spoilers:**If you haven't read the fifth book, you might not want to read this.

**A.N: **This story is rather old. I wrote it right shortly after the 5th book was released, after reading a couple heartbreak yet extremely well done stories on the now gone GirlsDormitory. Yes this story alludes to a blackcest relationship. This is the last warning on that score.

* * *

I have two younger sisters. Andromeda and Narcissa. I love them both, but honestly I cannot say I love them the same. I have been in love with my middle sister quite possibly since the day she was born. Oddly enough the feeling was returned. She is not like me though, not like the rest of the Black family. For one thing, she does not hate mudbloods. I'm quite sure she would have been a Gryffindor had she not pleaded otherwise into the Sorting Hat. We shared our first kiss later that night before she went to bed.

'I'm a Slytherin, Bella' she had said.

She looked up at me, eyes begging for approval. Didn't she know she already had it? I leaned down, gave her a quick kiss.

Then said, 'I know'.

She smiled then ran to the first year's dorm for sleep. As we got older she became more beautiful, and I became more loyal to pure bloods everywhere, the Black family, and Lord Voldermort. I got the mark on my seventeenth birthday. I was in my 7th year, Ana her 5th. I went to her that night. I told her what I had done…and she cried.

'Why?' She had asked me, she did not understand 'This silly blood war that purebloods insist on starting.'

I tried to explain to her that our blood was pure, that it was our duty to make sure that mudbloods and the like knew their place. Then she said something that stopped me in my rant.

'And what of your duty to me Bella! I love you! You know that, but I could never have that mark on my skin!'

She broke down into sobs after that. For a while all I could do was watch her, my heart breaking for my sister, my love. Finally I went to her. We made love that night until our bodies defied our hearts and fell asleep. When we woke she acted as if had nothing changed. Like I hadn't come to her with the mark. Like everything was fine. In fact, I did not hear about the mark again until a week before she was to go home for summer vacation, a week before I was to report to Lord Voldermort.

'Be patient with me, Bellatrix.' She had told me, while looking out of her dorm room window.

'Be patient with you for what Andromeda?'

She rarely used my whole name and so when I heard it come from her mouth I was shocked into using hers. She sighed and turned to me. I remember thinking that she did not look like she had been eating, and that her lack of sleep was starting to show. Seeing as she had rarely slept since she found out about his mark. She found my eyes and again I heard her sigh, but this time they were followed by words.

'I will become one of his. I will bare his mark for you.'

No! Was the first thing I thought and such the first thing I said to her. Looking in her eyes I knew that she would go against all her morals for me and I could not allow her to do it.

'Ana, this is not for you. I know this now. You may be a pureblood and a Black, but you, my love are not a Death Eater.'

Tears instantly sprang to her eyes. 'Then what will you have me DO Bella! I cannot live with out you. Your allegiance lies with him and mine with you. There is no possible way we could be together while being simultaneously on different sides…' Then she stopped looked back to me after looking away during her rant and said 'No...'

'Yes'

I had said to her unasked plea. 'We can no longer be together. It is not safe for you, and this side of the incoming war will never be right for you. So we must part.'

'No, Bella I can not be with out you! I will get...'

'No, you wont. Ana when you go home this summer get all that you hold dear. When you come back to school in the fall it will be knowing you can never go back.'

'I don't understand Bella.'

'Andromeda, you will never believe in the way of Lord Voldermort and our parents…Hell! Our whole families, besides Sirus are firm followers. You will no longer be safe there. So after this summer, stay close with Sirus.'

'You hate Sirus.' She had said in disbelief that I would recommend such a thing.

'He will keep you safe and thus, he will always be loved by me.'

I left that night. Leaving Ana with only a note. I told her that I loved her and to be strong. You would think that my sister's compassion for mudbloods made me feel for them to. Well you would be wrong. It only made me hate them so much more. They were not born into the blood war that would soon erupt; they were merely born targets of its fury. Every day spent away from Andromeda I got a little bit colder. Until finally two years later I got a letter from an owl that looked like it had flown for days. It was from Ana. She said that she did not know where to send it so she just sent her owl in hope it would find me. She said she had left the family like I had advised and that Sirus was taking care of her. Then she said that every day we spent apart she died a little more. She said that she would be eloping with a mudblood in a few hours. She said she did not love him, but he would protect her, plus he loved her enough for the both of them. She said she would never be able to give him her heart, but she could give him her body. In essence, she had written, she was doing exactly what I was doing. Giving her body and pledging forever to a man she did not love except instead of a mark, she wore his ring. She was right of course. It was then I fully understood the pain she felt the day I went to her all those years ago bearing the mark of the Dark Lord. Needless to say that day I lost all the warmth I once had. Ana's Bella had died. In her place was Bellatrix Lestrange, the one who sent a young boy's parents to St. Mungos for life. Oh and just yesterday I killed Sirus.


End file.
